As The Flowers Bloom
by Kitsune-Miko-Tenshi
Summary: A fluffy realisticish oneshot about Kagome, Kurama and purple flowers. Enjoy!


Just a weird fluffy-ish oneshot created by your truly to keep you entertained as I TRY to work out the kinks to A Dark Moon and A Red Rose.

Disclaimer: I obviously don't own YYH or IY

**As The Flowers Bloom**

Petals danced in the wind, white fragile petals with some full flowers. A little girl in a yellow sundress was kneeling down in a grove of flowers. Her long black hair swayed in the wind as her blue eyes twinkled delightedly. The girl stood up with a bouquet of flowers in her hands; each and every flower clutched tightly in her hands were a striking pure white.

Holding on to the edge of her dress the girl giggled and started walking to a small blanket where her little brother was sitting with her mother. Nearby the blanket sat a little boy a few years older than the girl. The boy had short red hair and emerald green eyes, his hands were currently busy trying to tie a knot in a dandelion stem.

"Kurama…look at the pretty flowers that I found!" smiled the little girl as she stood in front of the boy. Looking up Kurama smiled, the girl was barely a head taller than him when she was standing and he was sitting.

"They look beautiful," smiled Kurama as he gestured for the little girl to sit down beside him. Kagome smiled and sat down, leaning against an old tree trunk. "What do you think of this place Kagome?"

"I think it's nice, kinda like you…" whispered Kagome as she held the flowers in her hands tighter than before. Kurama smiled at that and stole a glance at the young girl he had just encountered the other day.

"You're one of a kind Kagome," muttered Kurama as he plucked a blade of grass from the ground. Kagome stared at him for a while, she had just known him for over a day and she was already mesmerized by the boy.

"I really like you Kurama, a get this bubbly feeling inside my stomach whenever I see you smile," giggled Kagome as she brushed a hand over her lips. Kurama grinned before blowing on the blade of grass, a long sharp whistle like sound rushed through the air.

"Kagome, I know that we just met…but I'm going away soon, I won't be coming back in a long time," murmured Kurama as he stared into the distant flower groves. Kagome looked up at Kurama and smiled sadly.

"You're leaving…you're gonna come back, right? You're not gonna leave us behind like my dad did, right?" asked Kagome as she stood up and walked in front of Kurama.

"You're only five Kagome, and I'm already eight. I know this might sound sad, but there will be more people that just come and go, in and out of your life…" explained Kurama as he stood up beside her.

Kagome looked up shyly before asking, "Are you going to be one of those people Kurama?"

Kurama smiled at Kagome, "how about this," Kurama held up an arm and point at a very small grove of purple flowers, "when those flowers bloom, we'll meet again." Kagome looked up at Kurama and nodded. Kurama smiled at Kagome as her mom called her over to leave. That was the last time Kurama ever saw Kagome.

It had been more then eleven years since that day, Kagome had fallen down the bone eater's well and had met Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, Shippou and Kirara. Most of the sacred jewel had been completed and Kagome had most of her miko powers under control. Sometimes though her powers would still go haywire and send a few demons in the area to their ultimate doom. But even after eleven years, Kagome had never seen those pretty purple flowers bloom.

"Kagome, are you okay Kagome?" whispered Sango as she gave Kagome a light shove. Kagome's eyes unglazed for a second and she looked up uncertainly. Both of the girls were sitting in the hot springs enjoying themselves, Sango though was on high alert for any perverted monks possibly spying on them.

"Yah I'm fine, just thinking…" whispered Kagome, Sango smiled and washed herself with one of the softer cloths of Kagome's time.

"Are you thinking about Inuyasha again?" asked Sango, Kagome looked over at Sango with a small red blush on her cheeks.

"No, not this time," muttered Kagome as she dipped her hair into the warm water, and lathering a small amount of shampoo into it.

"Thinking about the "first guy" again?" questioned Sango as she also lathered a small amount of shampoo into her hair. Kagome nodded, she felt kinda bad, still hung up on a boy she barely knew yet still caring deeply for Inuyasha. "It's okay Kagome; I think some how everything will work out in the end."

"I think the only way I think it can ever work out is if the "first guy" never shows up," murmured Kagome and washed off the soap suds. Sango nodded slightly knowing what Kagome meant before picking up a fairly large rock and chucking it into the near by bushes. A small cracking sound was heard as an unconscious Miroku fell through the leaves.

"Let's get out of here before he wakes up," giggled Sango glancing back at the perverted monk. Kagome giggled too, but it wasn't at the monk, she giggled at her best friends hidden feelings for the poor guy.

Climbing out of the hot springs, Kagome and Sango got changed quickly and headed back to the camp site. Inuyasha was leaning against a tree trunk staring into the open flames of the fire when the girls arrived. "What happened to the perverted monk?" questioned Inuyasha as he held his sword to him protectively.

"Back there somewhere, he'll be back in a short while," replied Sango as she sat down near the fire too. Shippou had already fallen asleep beside Kirara and was snoring slightly.

"Inuyasha, I need to go back to my time tomorrow," stated Kagome as she threw a wooden log into the flames.

"Why?" questioned Inuyasha.

"I need to check something," replied Kagome knowing what was going to come next.

"No, not letting you go back to that smelly realm with a stupid reason like that supporting you," growled Inuyasha as he turned her had the other way in distaste.

"Come on Inuyasha, it will only be for one day," pleaded Kagome. She didn't even know why she loved Inuyasha so much, all she knew was that her heart truly belonged to another and she didn't even know why.

"No," replied Inuyasha as he jumped onto one of the high branches of the tree he was just recently leaning on.

Kagome looked down at the fire, "sit boy," she muttered as he crashed to the ground. "That's it, I'm leaving right now. Sorry Sango but say good-bye to Miroku for me, I'll be back in around two days." With that said and done Kagome stood up and reached for her big yellow backpack, swinging the thing over her shoulders, Kagome marched back to the well.

Jumping into the dark hole, Kagome saw blue and white lights around her before she landed back in her time. Sure the air here wasn't as fresh as back there and sure you couldn't see the stars in the night here, but she called this place home and that is what it would always be.

Kagome climbed out of the well and opened the shed doors, the sky was dark now and none of the lights in the house were on. Kagome quietly opened her house door and went up the stairs to her room. Setting down her backpack Kagome grabbed a thin scarf and walked out of the house again. The cool air outside slightly chilled her, but the scarf did its magic and Kagome felt a lot warmer.

Walking out of the compound of her house and into the near by forest, Kagome sighed, she needed to check those purple flowers again tonight. Walking though the lush forest and coming out into a large flower grove Kagome breathed in the fresh air. For some reason whenever she was in this place she felt like she was back in the past.

That was when she saw him, a boy maybe two years older than her, more or less. He was just sitting on the grass leaning back on one arm and staring at the flower grove. Kagome took a few steps closer, retaining her absolute silence. She couldn't tell what the boy was wearing or what colour his long hair was because of the darkness of the night. Walking slightly closer Kagome accidentally stepped on a twig, a snapping sound seemed to ring though the clearing.

The boy whipped his head around to look at her, and that's when she saw them. Bright emerald eyes stared up at her as a gush of wind blew past carrying a few white petals with it. Looking over to the purple flowers, Kagome could see that they had finally bloomed.

"You've grown a lot since the last time I've seem you Kagome," smiled Kurama.

I hope you enjoyed this reletively pointless one-shot, I'm gonna TRY to get the next chap of A Dark Moon And A Red Rose out before school starts...and to anyone who knows me...don't laugh, it's possible.


End file.
